Retard reodor
Pederthumb|Familien Retard ( Reodor's Familie) i 1999.thumb|en av Reodor's snikmordere prøver å drepe Blodfaen rompethumb|Reodor Artwork i 3D spillet Flåklypa the game reloadedthumb|Retarden mens han tegner han selv sammen med en sexy dame 'Retard reodor von Bastard asshole bitch' eller Bastard reodor, Theodore the retard ( fødd 1943) er en gammel pottsur Polakk mann som lager pornoblad. han er Flåklypa's største Playboy med over -3 damer! han lager kondomer til Emo ebæsj og er altig sur på Ludvig. den beste kondomen han har laget er Kondis2000 og Kondom Ultra large for ultra penis som ble stjelt av Blodfaen rompe. disse folka er egentlig Hazister, Hemmapersjoner som hater normale folk. Reodor har en gang hat normale biler fra en periode mellom 60 og 90 tallet, se mer ( Reodor's Bil FIRMA retard reodor eiger et firma som heter OnlineMutherfucka AS. han jobber med Jødisk og Muslimsk omskjering. han er okså medlemm i Polakk Styrken ikke pul gamlingen reodor er Homse som sikkert alle vet. så derfor aldri be han ut. ideminste bare vist han truer deg med M4. Barndom Reodor Gahliheue retard var fødd i Polen atmed Horr'Guri som var søsteren som døde etter at Retard reodor skøt med painbål i vaginaen hennes. moren og faren het Rastafarian Dicksukka og Vestle Rumpe Guri. Sjukdommer Retard reodor har jævlig mange sjukdommer og her er noen av dem: UTVIKLINGSHEMMA,HEMMA,ALFZHEIMER. Lovbrudd Retard reodor har brøte så mye lover at han gått kunne ha bli protognist i GTA. her er alle lovbruddene hans: Pengeutpressing,Voldtekt,Armert bank ran,Nazisme,Urespekterer landet ,Narkotikahandling,kidnapping,forfølgning,[[Mord]] Gammle Forfedre Reodor's gamle forfedra var Nigga men grunnen til at Retard reodor ikke ble Nigga var fordi at moren hans knullet en potet Grunnen til at han komm til Norge ﻿Grunnen Til at Reodor kom til Norge var fordi han trengte arbeid og at hans familie ikke kunne bo i hus mer og gikk på gata pågrunn av Slovakia krigen. Han bodde i et leilighet i Warsawa en plass før en gjeng russere slo ned døren og plaffet til folket der inne.. reodor overlevde og han ville fare til Norge og aldri komme til Polen mer. I Norge han landet på Flåklypa Flyplassen og for til en Eiendomsmegler reodor har tillogmed filmet Lydband og her er va han sa: "ja du vil?" "Jag villr ha hos i noregeh" "yah, sow eeh hvor vill du bo hen a?" " Ikke noe rolle for mai jai bo horesomhelst jai, jai vil bare ha et hos nær en byggeplass" "Key... da ekke du en vikty firraler dua?" "hva do mene?" "driti,. jeg vet en plass du kan bo ja.. oppå ett jævla høyt fjall over hær.. ette no navn på e så dumm på find 'utskjell..." etter det kjøpte han tomtet for 1 krone. han mådde finne all tinga sjell... Søster Retard reodor hadde en søster kalt reidon gulpikk som døde på 9/11 DENNE SIDEN BLE LAGET 24 SEP 2009 15:45 Engelsk = Reodor the retard , tysk = Reodor ihre T - schweiznisht Hemma språk = Ahh achg ah! utales = Acc Ahh AAH Kategori:normale folk Kategori:Mord pågåt av reodor